K'RhythmParty-UClip Art You: Unidentified Memento
by LiEba
Summary: Yosh At last saya bisa mempublikasikannya ke FF :3 My First Story at 2014 (also first at FF. LOL) K'RhythmParty-U/Clip Art You adalah cerita yang memiliki dua sekuel Unidentified Memento & The Answer of all my mistake. Sekuel pertama yaitu unidentified memento adalah cerita dimana AKIRA MORITSUGU yang tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa kecilnya berusaha untuk membuka semua


Chapter 1: Two Face (dua wajah)

12 Maret 1994, 22.13

Bertepatan dengan hari berdirinya perusahaan TWOFACE, perusahaan dengan saham terbesar yg melibatkan banyak perusahaan untuk menjadi satu. TWOFACE merupakan organisasi yg bergerak dibidang kestabilan ekonomi negara yang dipelopori oleh kakek tua Goucliff, seorang pebisnis dermawan asal perancis yg dikenal sebagai manusia 'billion infinity' yg hartanya takkan pernah habis sedikitpun. Tepat di malam tersebut, dia memberikan opini peresmiannya untuk perusahaan TWOFACE.

"Ma-malam. . Se-semua". Sapanya yang pelan dan terbata-bata di sambut antusias oleh semua orang yg menghadiri peresmian tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih atas semua yang telah ha-hadir. . Di sini *cough* *cough*"

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. . Bisa meresmikan perusahaan yg aku impi-impikan selama ini.. Aku harap ini akan sangat berguna kalian- tidak tapi berguna bagi semua orang di dunia ini, aku sangat.. Beruntung.. Dapat mempeloporinya.."

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan memimpin perusahaan sebesar ini lagi karena faktor usiaku.. *cough* aku perkenalkan kalian semua.. *cough* *cough*"

"TAKATORA SHIRO.. Tangan kananku yg sangat kucintai bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri.. Kemarilah anakku-" Sambil memeluk pemuda yg disebutkan itu, ia menangis pelan di depan khalayak ramai, apresiasi dan tepuk tangan meriuhkan tempat tersebut.

"Namaku TAKATORA SHIRO. . Senang bertemu dengan anda semua. . Dengan ini aku sebagai chief-president di perusahaan ini, akan kupimpin secara benar dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki. . Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada guru besarku Mr. Goucliff yang telah-" Tiba-tiba suara tembakan sniper terdengar keras dari atas balcony, suara yang membuat semua orang sunyi senyap. Tiba-tiba.. Salah satu wanita berteriak memberitahu security yg berjaga tewas tertembak. Semuanya panik, dan lagi terdengar bunyi tembakan kedua, satu pria tewas tertembak. Semuanya langsung kabur melalui pintu depan, tetapi segerombolan orang misterius bersenjata itu menghadang dan langsung membunuh semua yg ada. Lagi, terdengar tembakan sniper yg kali ini mengenani kakek tua Goucliff yg berusaha menyelamatkan TAKATORA SHIRO tertembak tepat di kepala.

Dengan sangat shock, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata sambil memegang Mr. Goucliff yg sudah mati tertembak. Perlahan dia pun mengeluarkan air matanya. "Si-sial. . SIAL! Akan kubunuh- kuhabisi kalian semua!" Teriak TAKATORA SHIRO. Amarah TAKATOR SHIRO tak terkendali, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing dari coat-nya. Mesin seperti sarung tangan itu dapat membuat dirinya berubah menjadi sesosok manusia kuat bertopeng yg bernama 'Ultimate-Knight'. "HAHAHA- HOW NOSTALGIC TO HAVE THIS POWER AGAIN, now.. how much that i can kill today? Hmm.." Sosok TAKATORA SHIRO berubah, ini disebabkan oleh kekuatan yg dimilikinya terlalu banyak memakan sifatnya yg asli. Pertempuran yang berisik antara gerombolan teroris melawan 1 mesin 'ULTIMATE'.

"Perkenalkan.. Aku.. ULTIMATE-KNIGHT. . THE ANACONDA, KAY!"

7 Mei 1998, 14.02 Di hall TWOFACE bangunan utama Konferensi pers pengunduran diri TAKATORA SHIRO.

"Aku sebagai Chief-President TWOFACE dengan hormat mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini"

"Alasan saya ingin serius untuk mengembangkan perkembangan persenjataan negara, yang akan saya rancang oleh organisasi saya yg telah disetujui oleh pemerintah.. Dan oleh itu saya mohon maaf dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan saya.. .. .."

"Tuan, apa yang membuat anda ingin sekali memperkuat persenjataan di negara ini?" Tanya beberapa pers-pers bersahutan untuk siapa yg lebih dulu. Dengan suasana gaduh di konferensi pers tersebut, ia pun menjawab

"aku tidak ingin kejadian 4 tahun itu terjadi kembali".

Main Plot. 11 Agustus 2013 07.13

"Matilah dengan tenang sobatku tercinta. ."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi. ."

"Pastinya aku akan mencintaimu selalu, ingat selalu. ."

"Aku janji. ." "Aku cinta.. Kamu.."

"AKIRA!"

Mimpi buruk di pagi hari, hal yang dialami oleh AKIRA MORITSUGI, pemuda 15 tahun yg sekarang bersekolah di SMA JuuJin. Pemuda bertinggi 164cm yg berparas lumayan menarik dengan rambut hitam lebat. Dia merupakan sosok yg sangat sosial namun dia memiliki tingkat kesombongan yang tidak wajar dikarenakan kehidupannya yang kelewat mewah. Kehidupannya bak pangeran eropa yang selalu dikelilingi dengan harta.

Pagi itu, sesosok butler tua membukakan tirai kamar AKIRA sambil menyapanya halus "Selamat Pagi Tuan Muda, Hari ini kau harus sekolah lebih awal, mengingat-" Akira malah memotong pembicaraan sambil berkata "Berisik- Aargh!" "Mimpi itu lagi, ya? Sebaiknya kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Kata Butler sambil memegang bahu Akira dengan muka cemas. "Tidak- aku baik-baik saja..berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil..!" Balas Akira dengan kasarnya membuang tangan butler tersebut dari bahunya. Kakek tua yg berprofesi chief-butler ini bernama TAKUMI AKEBA, sosoknya yang baik dan rajin membuat ia sangat dihormati bahkan sampai pihak keluarga, dengan rambut pendeknya yang beruban hampir semua orang mudah mengenalinya. "Kalau begitu anda harus bersiap-siap, kami akan menunggumu di ruang makan!" Sambil pasang muka senyum rendah hati nan ikhlas tanpa dendam kepada tuan mudanya.

11 Agustus 2013 08.15

Hari pertama di SMA JuuJiin, hal yang disambut antusias bagi murid-murid baru. SMA JuuJiin merupakan salah satu sekolah berkelas di Jepang. Dengan bangunan mewahnya, membuat sekolah itu sangat populer.

"Tch.. Sial- seharusnya aku beristirahat saja, palingan hari ini cuman MOS yg gak mutu". Gumam Akira kesal. Dikarenakannya MOS, sekolah dimulai jam 09.00, banyak murid memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bersosialisasi, bahkan sampai ada yang saling taksir menaksir. Akira menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling sendirian. Dari sekian lama perjalanan, banyak cewek-cewek melihatnya sambi berkata "WOW HE IS HOT~".

Dengan cuek dia melewati kerumunan cewek-cewek namun tiba-tiba datang 4 segerombolan orang berotot. . .

"HOI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELEWATI AREA INI TANPA IZIN..!?" "MAU MAMPUS YA?" Mereka mengangkat kerah Akira sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Namun dengan santainya, dia membalas "Hee. . Di SMA sekelas JuuJiin juga ada sampah-sampah kayak begini ya?.. Menarik!" Tanpa basa-basi, Satu tendangan melayang di perut salah satu 'sampah' yang membuatnya jatuh berlutut. "BERANINYA KAU- WOII.. HABISI DIA" Teriak preman sekolah yang tadi dipukul oleh AKIRA. 'Sampah' yang berjumlah 4 orang itu pun langsung mengepungnya dan memulai menyerang secara bersamaan. AKIRA bisa mengimbangi karena serangannya tidak ada hentinya, akhirnya dia pun lengah dan terkena pukulan yang membuatnya tidak berkutik. "S-Sial. ." Kata Akira yang sudah ditijak-tijak oleh berandalan 'sampah'. "Kau sudah habis nak, sekarang MATILAH..!". Tendangan yang tepat mengarah ke muka Akira tersebut melayang kuat, namun. .

Seseorang cewek bertubuh sekitar 175cm tersebut menangkis tendangan berandalan itu dengan satu kaki yang besarnya sangat beda jauh. Ditambah dengan pukulan cepat yang mengarah ke dada berandalan tersebut, tinjuan kilat yang membuat semua orang hanya terdiam. Satu berandal lumpuh dalam sekejap. "A-Apa? Apa-apaan ini?". 3 Berandal itu dibuat bingung dan langsung berinisiatif untuk memukul lawan lebih dulu. Cewek tersebut dengan gesit menghindari serangan-serangan 3 orang tersebut. Tendangan balasan Cewek yang terlihat kalem tersebut menghentikan 1 lagi 'sampah' sekolah yang membuatnya terbaring kaku di tanah.

"Kau seharusnya dihapus keberadaanmu dari sekolah ini!" Teriak Cewek tersebut dengan nada mengancam.

"Berisik!". Serangan dadakan yang dibuat oleh kedua 'sampah' tersisa itupun seketika membuat Cewek kebingungan untuk membaca gerakan. Pilihannya hanya menangkis, tetapi pilihannya itu salah fatal karena dibelakang satunya telah menunggu untuk memukul.

Teeph- tangkisan yang membuat pukulannya berbelok yang dipatahkan oleh Akira. "B-Bagaimana bisa!?". Kedua berandal tersebut terkejut setengah mati yang mereka mengira Akira sudah pingsan. Dengan sigap Akira memegang Pundak berandalan itu dan menendangnya dengan Lutut dilanjut dengan Upper-Cut. One Down, another to go~. Tersisa satu berandalan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari ketiga temannya. "Hahaha~ Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan mudah.. Pfft~ Lengah sekali, untungnya ada cewek itu~ rencanaku jadi gagal untuk MEMBUNUH kalian dengan cepat.. Tapi syukurlah!" Kata Akira dengan sombongnya. Ia berlari laju dan melakukan lompatan tinggi dan meneruskan tendangan ke bawah dagu yang membuat leher si brandalan itu nyaris patah. "R-Retreat!" kata salah satu berandalan yang sudah K.O telak. Dengan tangan ada di saku sambil berkata "TCH-" membuat murid-murid yang melihat riuh disambut lagi dengan Cewek-cewek yang berteriak "Aaaa~ Kerennya!".

Cewek yang lumayan manis namun dimuka tersebut menghampiri Akira seraya berkenalan. "Hai, kamu tidak apa-apa? namaku AI KUTSANAGIi, kamu?". Dengan jawaban dingin Akira menjawab " Kau tidak perlu tau namaku, pergilah!". "A-Apa!? Ka-Kau ini sudah kutolong tidak tau terima kasih- Grrr!" Teriak Ai yang tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Akira.

11 Agustus 2013 15.44

Sore hari di kediaman mewah keluarga Moritsugu, sang Butler setia senantiasa menyambut Akira dan langsung mengajaknya ke ruang makan. "Tuan Muda kau pasti sangat kelelahan, lebih baik kau harus makan siang yang telah dibuat oleh chef-chef di sini sesuai kesukaanmu~" Kata Butler itu dengan nada lembut. "Ah, aku hampir lupa.. tadi seseorang mengirimu paket, aku tidak mengecek paketnya yang kukira itu sangat privasi untuk tuan muda.. ini!" Sambil memberikan suatu kotak yang diatasnya bertuliskan TWOFACE. Akira langsung membukanya, didalamnya ada satu surat dan satu benda aneh yang bertuliskan "ULTIMATE'. "Benda apa ini?" kata Akira dalam hati. Di surat tersebut tertulis pesan yang sangat singkat;

[Selamat, anda adalah salah satu dari 7 orang yang terpilih untuk mendapatkan Henshin Machine 'ULTIMATE' dari perusahaan TWOFACE. Pesan selanjutnya akan dikirim 2 hari lagi. WELL SHALL WE START? NOT YET~]

"Wah, mainan yang bagus apa itu tuan muda?" Tanya kakek Akeba.

"ultimate?"

END-CHAPTER 1: TWO FACES

Next, Chaper 2: What messages?


End file.
